Strawberry Shortcake
by eternalangst
Summary: Yugi recieves a strawberry shortcake and brings it home to Yami. Yami/Yugi


Dedication: To Jinkosu Wolf Thanks for helping me cope with my friend and for helping me realize that…well…you know.  
  
  
  
Warning: This story contains shouen-ai, if you don't know what that is, it means boyxboy fluff. Don't Like, Don't Read.  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine…Yugi is not mine…Yami is not mine…Strawberry Shortcake is mine…  
  
  
  
Strawberry Shortcake  
  
"Yami! Yami!" yelled Yugi running into the Card Shack, "Look what Honda gave me! It's a cake!" He ran around singing and dancing happily "Cake! Cake! Cake!" Yami smiled in amusement as he opened up the pretty flowered box it came in. "What kind of cake is it?" asked Yugi jumping up and down.  
  
"Strawberry Shortcake" said Yami after looking quickly in the box.  
  
"Yay! Yay! Strawberry Shortcake! My favorite!" Yami smiled and ruffled Yugi's hair.  
  
"Go wash up while I cut the cake okay?"  
  
"Okay, Yami" said Yugi happily. He hugged Yami and bounced off to the bathroom singing "Str-aaaaw-beeery Shooort-cake!" Yami blushed faintly as he reached for the knife.  
  
Shaking his head he said "Yugi what am I going to do with you." He gently cut the cake into eight pieces. As he laid out a piece for Yugi, Yugi came bounding into the room.  
  
"I'm ba-ack," he yelled.  
  
"I see that," chuckled Yami ", did you wash your hands?"  
  
"All nice and clean" said Yugi and held out his hands. "See?" he said with a grin.  
  
"Good enough," replied Yami "Dig in!"  
  
"Thank you Yami," said Yugi kissing Yami on the cheek.  
  
Yami turned bright red and sat down. Resting his hand on his cheek he watched Yugi eat.  
  
"Don't you want some?" asked Yugi when he noticed that Yami wasn't eating.  
  
"No I don't like strawberries."  
  
"C'mon Yami…have you even tried any?" cajoled Yugi.  
  
"Not really…" replied Yami turning even redder.  
  
"Haha," laughed Yugi "Yami is blushing, Yami is blushing" Yami opened his mouth to protest and Yugi shoved a strawberry in his mouth. The sweet juices squirted into Yami's mouth. "Mmmmm…" he said "Thanks Yugi, but I prefer raspberries"  
  
Yugi made a face "How could you not like strawberries?"  
  
"I dunno…"  
  
"Have some cake Yami!" yelled Yugi changing the subject when he saw Yami's downhearted face, "cake! Cake! Cake!"  
  
"Don't speak with your mouth full!" reprimanded Yami.  
  
Yugi gulped down the remainder of his cake. "k Yami"  
  
"Yugi, you left some on your face." Yugi rolled his tongue around trying to get it.  
  
Yami laughed "Your tongue is too short. Let me help you." He picked up a napkin and reached to wipe it off.  
  
"Don't do that!" protested Yugi "It wastes cake!"  
  
"Fine then," said Yami and he leaned forward and started licking it off. Yugi giggled and shifted so that his lips were on Yami's. Yami blushed crimson and pulled back. Yugi looked hurt as tears filled his amethyst eyes.  
  
"Sorry, Yami, did I do something wrong?"  
  
"No!" said Yami quickly. Then he looked at Yugi curiously, "Where'd you learn to do that?"  
  
"Well… Jounochi and Honda do it all the time and they always look happy after doing it…I thought you would like it. Do you?" Yami moved his hands to cover body parts that were getting excited. Yugi didn't need to see that he was getting a hard-on.  
  
"You only do that when you like somebody," said Yami slowly and deliberately.  
  
"Don't you like me Yami?" asked Yugi tears threatening to drop.  
  
"Of course I do, Yugi" replied Yami wiping away the tears that did fall. Quickly rephrasing what she just said, "but, you only do it when you love somebody" Yami pressed gently on Yugi's nose causing Yugi to giggle.  
  
"What's the difference between like and love Yami?" asked Yugi. (A/N I know he's not that innocent but, humor me.)  
  
"Love is a lot stronger than like, love means you want to stay with them forever," said Yami handing Yugi another piece of cake. Yugi took a bite.  
  
"Do you love me Yami?"  
  
"More than anything in the world," replied Yami gently kissing Yugi on the nose.  
  
"Will you ever get mad at me Yami?"  
  
"For doing what?"  
  
"This!" shouted Yugi. He picked up his half eaten cake and threw it at Yami. It hit the Game King with a splat. "HaHa Yami, You have cake on your face!"  
  
"You little devil!" yelled Yami. He picked up another piece of cake from the box and threw it at Yugi. It hit his nose and started sliding down his shirt.  
  
"No fair!"" said Yugi "you have a tight leather shirt, now I have to go clean up."  
  
"Stop!" commanded the Game King. Yami smirked. "We don't want to waste cake now do we?" He held up a fork and pounced on Yugi taking off his shirt. He picked up a piece of cake with the fork and ate it. "Mmmmm"  
  
"Why do you love me Yami?" Yami gently kissed Yugi, first softly then with more passion and force.  
  
"I love you, because you are my light Yugi, you are who I am. In the dark you'll always be there to guide me to the right path. Yugi, before I knew you I knew nothing but hate, trapped in that damned puzzle for centuries. I had no love. So, when I first saw you I thought you were a fool, but when I got to know you I found out that you had love, an unconditional love, you found a way to love me despite my past, or deeds were. I love you Yugi because you give me a purpose in life. I love you because you are my angel of light. After this little speech Yugi was tongue-tied.  
  
"Thank you" he finally stammered out He curled up close to Yami.  
  
"No, thank you, my angel of light" said Yami "I'll never let you go."  
  
"I love you too Yami" whispered Yugi.  
  
Unshed tears rolled down Yami's face "Thank You" he whispered back.  
  
A/N I know, I know it's corny.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Next Day  
  
"Can you love two people Yami?" asked Yugi  
  
"Yeah, why" asked Yami, crestfallen.  
  
"Good, because I love you and Duel Monsters." Yami sweatdropped. 


End file.
